damien_333fandomcom-20200215-history
Damien 333 Wiki
! "Damien 333" is the second episode of Season 1 of North Park ''and the second episode overall. It was released on YouTube on October 22, 2017. Synopsis The boy's class gets introduced to their new World History Teacher Mr. Duck. After an atrocious class, Charlie Lloyd's cousin Damien Thorn from South Park visits North Park. Chris Montague grows jealous of their relationship and believes Damien is an evil demon. While trying to convince Charlie that Damien isn't who he thinks he is, Charlie threatens their friendship if he continues. During a ritual, Damien and Morgan Picardson attempt to summon Satan, but fail as a being called Dark Chris appears in the flames. Dark Chris ceases control of Damien and causes the both of them to teleport into their own dimensions with an explosion. After realizing what Charlie just saw, he starts to question himself whether something similar would happen to him while Dark Chris plots his next plan on Chris Montague. Plot Mr. Edward introduces a new teacher for the world history course to the class after the school's budget cuts. The new teacher, Mr. Duck, excuses Mr. Edward from his class and takes over. When starting the attendance, the mischievous Ben Tavern along with the rest of the class irritates Mr. Duck to a certain extent. Throughout the class, Mr. Duck strangely treats Chris Montague with a high amount of respect while calling the other students out. After punishing a few students, Mr. Duck forces the rest of the class to watch a train documentary which angers Jack. The boys walk home after school, making fun of their teacher. At the bus stop, Charlie explains that his cousin Damien Thorn is visiting the town, coming from South Park. When the gang arrives at Charlie's house, they meet Damien, much to their displeasing attitudes, and get blown off by Charlie. Realizing the kid is abnormal, Jack and the rest begin making fun behind Charlie's back. At school, Ben Tavern is reprimanded by Principal Elizabeth about the classroom behavior. After a few insults, Ben is punished with detention. Back at Charlie's house, he and Damien watch TV together. Chris and Morgan sneak by the window and spy on the two. Chris confronts Charlie due to his jealousy about Damien, resulting in Charlie calling him out and slamming the door on him. Jack returns to the school, deciding to talk to Mr. Duck. After questioning his reasoning for treating Chris better than the others, Mr. Duck reveals that he is Chris' uncle, to which Chris does not know. Jack asks Duck why he has such a hatred for him. Duck explains that when he came to North Park and decided to work at the school, he found out that Chris goes there and that his defensive and hostile behavior is a way of him just trying to protect his nephew. After hearing the shocking news, Jack agrees not to tell anyone. Jack goes back on his promise when he tells Chris during recess. Being skeptical of Jack's words, Chris decides to ask Duck himself. Meanwhile, Mordecai the Chef gets accused of the "alcohol in milk" problem from the previous episode. After also witnessing a red scarred kid, Elizabeth questions the weirdness in the school. Throughout the next few days, Chris angers Charlie with his behavior around Damien. When Charlie confronts Chris at the school's cafeteria, strange events occur. After getting their lunch, Jack notices a huge amount of graffiti on the wall. A Slayer band picture is displayed on the wall, and much of Chris' suspicion leads him to believe that Damien is responsible. When finally having enough, Charlie snaps at Jack after Morgan and Chris left the scene. Charlie warns Jack and the others not to pick on Damien and leaves the cafeteria. Jack tries to talk it out with Chris, but he only refuses to take Charlie's side. Chris believes Damien is dangerous and a bad influence on Charlie. After claiming to find some evidence about Damien's true nature, Chris and Jack set up a scheme to which Charlie once again confronts the two. Chris tries heavily to convince Charlie, which only makes the situation worse. Charlie warns the two that if they continue to intervene with him and Damien, their friendship will be over, which leads Chris to surrender in anger. While walking home in the night, Jack encounters strange events. After seeing a dark figure, Jack goes into a black void, later waking up realizing it was a dream. Sensing something is wrong, Jack leaves his house into the forest. Damien performs a satanic ritual in an attempt to summon Satan, using Morgan as his possessed slave. When chanting out from the sacred book, the figure Jack experienced, flashes out into frame. A dark devious figure named "Dark Chris" emerges from the flames and introduces itself, stating he can never die. After refusing to obey the orders of Damien, the duo attempts to remove Dark Chris from the pentagram. Morgan's possessed soul and body disappears due to Dark Chris' powers. With no other choice, Damien uses his ultimate powers and shoots lightning from the sky into Dark Chris' soul. Damien sends Dark Chris to the depths of hell, and the figure disappears in the flames. His power becomes too great, and Damien sends himself along with Dark Chris back to the underworld, leaving the pentagram in the empty forest. The boys surround the pentagram looking at the remains. Morgan, being back to normal, declares Dark Chris dead. Chris then proves to Charlie that he was right about Damien being a demon. Charlie is finally convinced and blames Chris, after not trusting him. Chris snaps back at Charlie. Charlie questions Dark Chris, accusing Chris himself to be the demon. Chris denies anything Charlie says at first, and later admits the truth. At school, Mr. Edward returns to the class, while Mr. Duck is making his final statement. When the class becomes empty, Charlie stays with Morgan and questions Damien's power. He believes that he himself could be something else and becomes flabbergasted while his eyes turn red. The end of the episode is followed by a post credit scene showing Dark Chris with his back turned, boasting about his powers stating that he never died. He begins to laugh maniacally and disappears with his powers. Characters in the Episode * Charlie Lloyd * Damien Thorn * Chris Montague * Jack Camelot * Morgan Picardson * Mr. Duck * Mr. Edward * Dark Chris * Mordecai * Ben Tavern * Principal Elizabeth * Mr. Harrison * Nostalgia Critic (Doug Walker) * Nicole Hathaway * Aunt Mavis * Xavier Brown (cameo) * Joe Stevens (cameo) * Clive Walker (cameo) * Peter Jackson (cameo) * Jayden Raphael (cameo) * Ned Clyde (cameo) * Dennis Coleman (cameo) * Togan Bennett (cameo) * Classmates Trivia * The full episode took 7 months to complete and is the first episode to reach over 20 minutes long. * The powers that Damien and Dark Chris possess are inspired by episodes of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. * The Damien character is the exact design of South Park's "Damien" which was inspired by the character of Damien Thorn in the 1976 movie The Omen. * This was the first episode that began to develop the characters, and connect them to their voice actors. A lot of the personality traits and interests of the characters are derived from the actual traits of the voice actors. For example: Ben Tavern's interest in comedy comes from his voice actor Ryan Kass who is a comedian in real life. His character traits are also inspired by creator Alex Privman's high school friend Ben Baker who is into hunting and fishing. * A few of the characters are named after Thomas and Friends characters. * Mr. Duck's name is based on the Thomas and Friends character "Duck". * Arline Segal is a guest voice for Charlie Lloyd's relative, Aunt Mavis. * Principal Elizabeth is heavily inspired by Principal Victoria from South Park. As of 2019, she is the only character who is not voiced by a real person. The voice provided is from Siri. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse